Potential Lost: I
by MintyGohan
Summary: Gohan takes Goten to the library and is introduced with an old childhood friend.


Potential Lost**: I**

Authors Notes: Hello everyone, this is my first fic of any sort and I want you all to read thru my series and tell me what I'm doing wrong, complain, tell me what I did right, and whatever that can help me on the next parts of this series. Thanks to all the writers out there for creating this cool world of fan fiction writers. Oh yea, please review!

Gohan, soon after dinner, was forced to walk his little brother, Goten, to the library in the city. Not as if he couldn't bear to read the five hundred books he already has, unfortunately he wanted to nag Gohan out of his mind and arguing with his mother, Chi-Chi would be point less. Gohan and Goten left the house and made their way into the forest.

"Don't you know I have a scholarship to get, and work to do?" Gohan told his little brother. "Why can't you just walk by yourself?" With a sigh and a disappointed face, him and his little brother proceeded up the mountainside of the forest.

"You know mother would never let me walk into the city alone, certainly you should know her a bit more by now." Gohan's sibling, Goten, replied a rather big point indeed. 

"Yea whatever. But this is the last time."

They walked further.

Gohan and Goten reached the half way mark twenty minutes later. They rested for a moment on a blocky hill with big-chaired boulders to sit on. Goten tied his over shirt around his waist and revealed his short sleeved white t-shirt. Gohan was dressed in an over sized blue shirt, and blue jeans. 

Moments later without a word they began there hike further into the woods. "Why did we take this way anyways?" Goten shouted from behind.

"Would you rather go the long way? Around the forest? We can't fly there you know."

"Well it's probably better then walking through this. It's hot and stuffy in here. And why can't we fly?"

"Because Goten. In this world we act normal and we use our special techniques when we need them. They're not given to be abused." Gohan lectured Goten; they walked around numerous trees and bushes and then ran onto the end of the woods. The city was in view! Cars and people walked by, the fresh summer sun setting right behind them.

"Oh, I see. I guess."

They walked down the hill and entered a road, more like an ally, called Samaria; they made there way up the known street from numerous trips, and turned right at the end. "I don't see why we can't live out here, school would be closer, and I wouldn't have to walk you everywhere. It would be great, don't you think, Goten?"

"Yea I guess. Hey, there's the library." 

They once again made there way up and reached the library soon. Goten searched thru five times and got two books, who gives a shit about the names.

As walking out of the door the clouds shifted east and the rest of the sunbeams poking from the hilltop vanished away. They once again, tiredly, made there way this time down the road. A figure appeared further down the road.

Soon the figure changed into a man. He was dressed almost like a soldier, camouflaged pants, and a tucked in black long sleeved shirt, and then an unbuttoned also camouflaged over coat. His face was similar to Gohan, weirdly. They walked passed the man silently.

"Hey kids, would you happen to know where I can get a map for this place, I just arrived and it's nothing but new faces and places." The man said, Gohan looked back to see him facing Goten and him, "No, sir. Do I know you? I'm certain I know you from some where you look so reminding." Gohan said, he squinted his eyes trying to remember where he knew the face.

"I don't think so kid, sorry. What's your name, anyway? For the record." 

"I'm Gohan; this is my little brother Goten."

"What! Gohan? I know that name." The man replied.

"Gohan, like. Little Gohan, the one who was heading to his mothers house, Eleven years ago."

"Piguro!" Gohan shouted, his eyes widened in surprise. "Is that you?"

"Yea kid, It's nice to see you again." Piguro replied, "nice to meet you little one." He shook Goten's hand. "What's your brothers name?"

"Goten."

"What do you say we go get a bite to eat? I got some extra cash on me." He smirked and showed a packed black wallet.

Gohan nodded and took his little brothers hand and they walked up the street. "I guess we'll just go hunt for a food market." Piguro said.

"Right."

After searching the streets they found a small basic restaurant They walked further up the road and entered the small shop, named "AnShop: Beverages, Food, Wine.". They ate. I mean ate. Over and over gallons of juice, soda, and chow mien. They had lost track of time..

Sorry I had to end the part here, please be looking forward to my next part of the story which will be back soon, or maybe it's already out if you're viewing this a day or two after I posted it.

Author Notes: This is my first fic of any sort and I want you all to read thru my series and tell me what I'm doing wrong, complain, tell me what I did right, and whatever that can help me on the next parts of this series. Thanks to all the writers out there for creating this cool world of fan fiction writers. Oh yea, please review.


End file.
